In late years, recording apparatuses, such as sound recording apparatus which records sound of radio programs and picture recording apparatus which records picture of television programs, are here to stay.
With the sound recording apparatus, a user specifies a time and a broadcast station. The sound recording apparatus then tunes in on the broadcast station when the time comes to record sound of a radio program broadcast from the broadcast station.
With the picture recording apparatus, a user input keywords to specify a television program. The picture recording apparatus obtains from external servers information including the following: titles of television programs; names of people who appear in the television programs; channel; and broadcast time. This information is also referred to as “television program information”. The picture recording apparatus then detects the channel and broadcast time of the specified television program based on the inputted keywords and the television program information to record picture of the program (see Patent Document 1, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 3-35451
In the television broadcast, the external servers provide information such as the noted-above television program information which the picture recording apparatus utilizes to record picture of television programs. In the radio broadcasts, the information which the sound recording apparatus can utilize to record sound of radio programs is not provided.
Accordingly, a user has to look up a newspaper's or magazine's program guide to confirm the broadcast station and broadcast time of the desired radio program, and set them in the sound recording apparatus to record its program's sound.
If a user wants to record only the music played in a radio program, the user has to listen to the program to perform sound recording operation at the time when the music starts to play.
By the way, the automatic recording function of the picture recording apparatus records television programs only in a program unit. Therefore, a user has to perform manual recording operation to record the desired part of a television program.
As described above, with the conventional recording apparatus, there has been a problem that a user cannot easily record the desired part of program's picture/sound being broadcast.